Retorno
by Pyb World
Summary: Nada es seguro, ni menos en una ciudad infectada de zombis. Era un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaría, todo empezaba una y otra vez. Sin llegar a un fin de cuentas.
1. Zombis

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Capcom._

_Summary: Nada es seguro, ni menos en una ciudad infectada de zombis. Era un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaría, todo empezaba una y otra vez. Sin llegar a un fin de cuentas._

* * *

**Retorno**

* * *

**Zombis**

* * *

—Ashley —su voz resonó en todo el recinto como el eco en una cueva a pesar que el tono de esta no fue alto.

Ella no miró, sabía quien era esa persona.

Un hombre, que años atrás le había salvado de las garras de la muerte y entregado a su padre, el presidente, viva. Si no fuera por él, quién sabe qué sería de ella en ese entonces. Podría estar muerta al igual que convertida en un monstruo.

Ella no quería ser como los otros.

Los golpes y sonidos monstruosos al otro lado de la puerta la hicieron encogerse. Los zombis habían atacado la ciudad donde ella y su madre habían ido a pasar unos días para pasear por la playa y cosas así, solo era un viaje de una semana, unas pequeñas vacaciones que habían sido comprometedoras, divertidas… Pero todo cambió tan repentinamente. La mañana de primer día, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, todos empezaron a correr en una sola dirección, ella no supo de que se trataba hasta que vio a los zombis, algunos tenían inteligencia, otros no.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuró Leon, ya que si subía el tono de voz, los zombis serían más de lo que ya eran—. Ya.

Ashley tenía miedo, pero a pesar de estar casi plenamente congelada, se pudo levantar y abrazar al agente con fuerza.

—No está pasando de nuevo, no puede… —sollozó.

Leon le acarició su pelo rubio.

Él había sido llamado por el presidente para rescatar a su esposa e hija, ya que nuevamente el virus estaba atacando. No se sabía quién lo inició, pero eso por ahora no importaba, la misión de él era encontrar a la familia del presidente, sana y salva, para por último llevarlas a su casa. Por ahora solo Ashley estaba a su lado, temblando, y de seguro ella le podía dar información del paradero de su madre, pero, sinceramente, no creía que ella tendría mejor averiguación. Por alguna razón no estaba a su lado.

—¿Dónde está…? —no necesitó terminar la pregunta.

—No sé —la voz de ella temblaba. Ashley, después de unos segundos en silencio, lo soltó de su apretado abrazo—. Vamos.

—Sube las escaleras.

—¿Crees que habrá una salida?

Leon le iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta empezaba a ceder bajo las manos y golpes de los zombis. Tomó su revolver, el cual había caído al piso con el abrazo de la chica.

Subieron las escaleras con Ashley por delante.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —masculló ella al llegar a arriba.

—Primero tenemos que salir —dijo Leon mirando y planeando rápidamente una ruta de escape que no sea peligrosa para ella—. Espera.

Un estruendo recorrió la casa cuando la puerta se desmoronó, dejando una grande entrada a los zombis que hicieron sus ruidos de muertos vivientes y se acercaron a la escalera lentamente para poder atrapar a los dos aún consientes y vivos del segundo piso de la casa de madera.

—¿Por dónde podemos salir? —preguntó Ashley mirando para todos lados si encontrar una salida segura.

—Sígueme —propuso el agente mientras la tomaba del brazo.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su gusto, también espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto. _


	2. Confianza Inmune

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Capcom._

_Summary: Nada es seguro, ni menos en una ciudad infectada de zombis. Era un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaría, todo empezaba una y otra vez. Sin llegar a un fin de cuentas._

* * *

**Confianza Inmune**

* * *

Leon abrió una ventana de la pared a su derecha, esta ventana estaba más que rota, por lo que al empujarla esta cedió fácilmente por su madera dañada, cayendo a la calle y provocando un estrepitoso sonido que llamó la atención de otros muchos zombis que estaban en la calle. Éstos se acoplaron alrededor de la ventana en el suelo, buscando algún humano cerca.

—Maldición —murmuró el agente—. Bien, no importa —miró a la rubia a su lado y luego para la calle con zombis que se acercaban lentamente a la casa—, no importa —repitió, como si tratara de decirse a si mismo que todo estaba bien. Se fijo en la escalera que conducía al techo de la casa—. Ashley, aférrate a la escaleras y sube al techo.

Se apartó de la ventana para dejar que Ashley se acercara. La muchacha miró a Leon, quien apuntaba su revolver a las escaleras donde ya se podía distinguir la cabeza de tres zombis.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con temor de la respuesta del otro sea negativa.

El agente le disparó a los tres zombis cuando sus cabezas se pudieron ver más, haciendo así que éstos cayeran escaleras abajo, llevándose consigo otros que trataban de subir las escaleras. Leon miró a Ashley y sonrió.

—Tranquila, estaré bien. Sube, rápido.

Ella no estaba totalmente segura de subir, pero, con él a su lado y protegiéndola, no tenía duda de que no la dejaría sola.

Siempre la salvaría una y otra vez.

Aún así se preocupaba por él, por su seguridad. Si algo le pasaba a Leon, ella no sabría que hacer, no tendría a dónde ir, que hacer. Él era la razón por la que ella seguía con vida después de todos los traumas que había pasado. Le debía a ese agente su vida.

Puso un pie en el marco de la ventana. La madera podrida gimió bajo su peso al mismo tiempo que sonó como si se estuviera a punto de romper. Ashley se subió totalmente al marco y alcanzó la escalera con su mano derecha. Por un momento fue como si el objeto estuviera demasiado lejos de su alcance, pero en cuanto sus dedos rozaron el metal sintió como su corazón volvió a latir normalmente. Con una mano agarrada a la fría escalera de metal, saltó desde el marco. Quedó colgando por unos momentos, pero luego se sujetó también con su otra mano y puso los pies en los escalones.

El olor a muerte y cadáver era molesto en su nariz, pero no le hizo caso, había pasado por cosas peores que un olor repugnante.

Por suerte el metal de la escalera no estaba congelado.

Ashley dejó de lado ese pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al techo de la casa que también estaba algo dañado.

Se fijó en las tejas dañadas, unas que no estaban y otras que simplemente estaban sueltas, eso le advertía que tenía que tener cuidado cuando caminara sobre estas porque el techo o podía ceder bajo su peso o podía pisar una teja suelta y caer en la calle junto a los zombis que la esperaba abajo. Ashley no iba a morir así, se negaba a morir de esa forma. Solo tenía que pisar con cuidado y fijarse bien en cada una de las tejas.

Una vez arriba, se paró lo mejor que pudo ya que el techo estaba inclinado. La chica rubia miró mejor a su alrededor percatándose de el tubo de la chimenea, del cual no salía humo porque no estaba encendida. Se acercó lentamente a ella, dando pasos inseguros y cortos mientras que trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre la húmeda superficie. Las piernas le temblaban y no era por el frío, pues sus pantalones azules eran abrigadores y la noche solamente le estaba congelando las manos y los brazos, sus piernas temblaban por miedo a no poder llegar a su destino son incidentes.

Escuchó que algo cedió a detrás de ella.

Giró el rosto en dirección del sonido y trató de ver, la noche se hacía más presente por lo que no le dejó ver más allá que las orillas del borde del tejado de la casa.

—¿Leon? —el nombre salió involuntariamente de sus labios como un suave susurro.

Nadie respondió, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado con el agente, por qué se demoraba tanto. Dado a que ella ya estaba arriba, se suponía que Leon ya debería estar a su lado, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Al menos que… ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Los zombis llegaron a él?... Ashley nuevamente sacudió su cabeza sacándose todos esos pensamientos negros, pero estos no la querían abandonar, la dañaban y le hacían temblar aún más por el miedo a lo que pudo haber pasado con el agente.

—¡Leon! —gritó, desesperada.

Terminó por acercarse al tubo de la chimenea, el cual estaba más frío que sus manos. El inesperado dolor hizo que exhalara por la boca formando un poco de humo que rápidamente se disipó. Se sentó en el suelo, sin soltarse del tubo a pesar de que el frío de este le dañara las manos y esperó por el agente.

No pasó mucho hasta que escuchó unos pasos y el crujir de la escalera metálica. Ella se tensó en su lugar y esperó mirando hasta donde sus ojos le permitían en esa oscura noche. Ahora ella toda temblaba de miedo. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de poder ver mejor, pero sin éxito en sus escasos intentos.

Vio una sombra que se subió al tejado y se quedó en el borde de este por unos segundos antes de moverse. Era Leon, con el cuchillo en la mano y una herida en el brazo derecho que le sangraba. No era un corte grande, pero sangraba bastante más de lo que sangraría una herida de ese tamaño. Ashley se preocupó por él por lo que se iba a acercarse a ayudarlo, pero no pudo ya que fue él quien se acercó a ella en menos de cinco segundos. Esto le quitó la respiración a la chica ya que no esperaba que Leon fuera rápido en los tejados inclinados y resbalosos.

—Ashley, tenemos que irnos rápido —el agente miró para todos lados—. No se puede ver mucho, pero puedo ver la casa que está al lado de esta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Leon? —preguntó la chica rubia tratando de relacionar la otra casa con el problema de zombis que ellos tenían.

Él esta bastante pensativo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano en el mentón mientras miraba a través de la oscuridad mejor de lo que ella podía ver. Sus ojos miraban lo que ella no podía distinguir, esos ojos que brillaban buscando una solución al gran problema en el que estaban. Leon no quitaba la vista de lo que era la otra casa, mirándola minuciosamente.

—Saltaremos —masculló por fin.

Ashley, a pesar de estar aferrada al tubo de la chimenea para no caer, al oír esas palabras se levantó rápidamente para enfrentar en la cara al agente que la estaba protegiendo.

—Yo… No… Saltaré —dijo lentamente conteniendo el miedo en su voz. Suspiró y miró a Leon a los ojos—. No creo poder llegar a la otra casa si está muy lejos.

El agente le acarició su rubia cabellera y le sonrió, despreocupado.

—No está muy lejos, pero si tienes miedo, puedes tomarme la mano. No te soltaré ni te dejaré caer —su voz era pasiva y suave, no hablaba muy alto para que los zombis no le escucharan y trataran de derribar la casa para encontrarlos—. ¿Crees en mí?

Leon le tomó de la mano y se la apretó ocasionando así que Ashley se sonrojara violentamente. La muchacha estaba roja como un tomate, y sintió como sus manos dejaron de estar frías por el calor del cuerpo del agente. Esto la hizo acalorarse un poco de forma que el humo que salía de su boca ahora se demoraba un poco más en disiparse.

—S-sí.

Leon ahora se puso serio. Miró en dirección donde supuestamente estaba la otra casa.

—A la cuenta de tres —le dijo a Ashley. Apretó más la mano de la chica, lo cual hizo que ella dejara de respirar por unos segundos—: uno… —la rubia se acercó un poco más a él en cuanto inició la cuenta— Dos… —el ruido que hacían los zombis en un momento dejó de escucharse— Tres.

Las piernas de ella reaccionaron solas cuando sintió a Leon empezar a correr en dirección a la otra casa. Las cosas para ella se habían vuelto lentas, sin sentido, pero aún así corría, a pesa de que su mente se desconectó por completo siguió corriendo, cada vez más rápido, sorprendentemente sin tropezar con el maltrecho tejado inclinado. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa. La mano de ella fue ahora la que apretó la de él con fuerza cada vez que corrían más terreno de la casa y sin que ella pudiera ver el borde de esta.

Acto seguido, su pies dejaron de tocar lo sólido para pasar a estar volando por los aires luego de que sus piernas saltaran involuntariamente. Su pelo voló junto con ella. El miedo desapareció cuando la adrenalina empezó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo de golpe. Pero la sensación no duró mucho cuando sintió que chocaba contra el cemento del techo de la otra casa y rodaba varias veces junto a Leon hasta que aterrizó en algo blando y cálido. La caída no había hecho un ruido fuerte.

_Lo habían logrado._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Leon después de unos segundos en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de la cosa blanda en la que había caído era nada más ni nada menos que el agente. Nuevamente sintió como la sangre le subió a la cara y se sonrojaba violentamente. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse así?... Nunca antes, con ningún chico de su colegio le había pasado, tampoco en el trabajo y no le pasaba con su actual novio... Entonces por qué le venía a pasar ahora en los momentos menos indicados.

—Yo… Ehm… Creo, digo… Sí —se levantó y se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Leon, quien aún seguía en el piso, como si este fuera cómodo. Ashley se sentó en el suelo junto al agente que miraba la noche de luna llena— ¿Adónde iremos ahora?

Leon la miró fijamente por unos segundos, se sentó junto a ella y miró para la casa donde recientemente habían saltado.

Suspiró.

—Tenemos que encontrar a tu madre —respondió luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Ella se había olvidado por completo de su mamá. Había estado tan preocupada por el bien suyo y de Leo que no se acordó en lo más mínimo que su madre seguía desaparecida y que el agente a su lado también tenía que buscarla como parte de su trabajo. Eso iba a ser un trabajo difícil, puesto que Ashley después del caos en donde todas las personas corrían despavoridas, se había separado inevitablemente de ella sin escuchar nada más como ella la llamaba desesperadamente a través de la multitud. Al terminar la estampida, la chica rubia se había encontrado sola en las calles, buscando a su madre hasta que vio a los zombis acercarse y tuvo que correr de lejos de ellos.

No habían sido las mejores vacaciones.

—No sé dónde puede estar —declaró.

Leon no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la luna.

—Ya me hacía una idea de eso —respondió tranquilo.

Se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano a Ashley para que la tomara, lo que la chica hizo sin demorar. Una vez los dos parados, Leon, sin decir palabra alguna se puso a caminar en una dirección desconocida para ella, pero no tenía nada más que perseguirlo, después de todo él había venido a encontrarla a ella y su madre, vivas.

Ahora solo le faltaba hacer la mitad de su trabajo.

De la nada salió una puerta, la cual de seguro conducía al interior de la casa o lo que fuera donde habían caído. Exactamente, cuando Leon abrió la puerta Ashley pudo ver que esta conducía a unas escaleras conectadas directamente con el recinto. La oscuridad dentro de ella era mayor que la de afuera.

Aún así el agente entró y Ashley por inercia le siguió a su aterradora aventura en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Gracias a la única persona que me dejó un comentario, eso me dio la confianza para este capítulo. Para lo demás que no muestran su presencia, espero que les haya gustado._


	3. Steve Burnside

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Capcom._

_Summary: Nada es seguro, ni menos en una ciudad infectada de zombis. Era un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaría, todo empezaba una y otra vez. Sin llegar a un fin de cuentas._

* * *

**Steve Burnside**

* * *

El silencio que se produjo luego de unos segundos, mientras bajaban las escaleras, se hizo aterradoramente insoportable para los oídos de Ashley. Ese silencio le decía algo o tal vez simplemente era cosa suya, una estupidez creada por su cabeza, la cual había creado imágenes basándose en el pasado, un pasado de hace nueve años que aún seguía en su memoria, mostrando imágenes como si solo hubiera sido una tragedia de ayer.

_Nueve años han pasado. _

Eso era bastante tiempo.

Ahora ella tenía veintinueve años, no estaba casada, pero tenía un novio que de seguro, si es que se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando, estaría muy preocupado por ella. Hace no mucho salió de la universidad y ahora trabajaba como doctora en uno de los miles de hospitales. Su vida diaria había cambiado un poco desde lo sucedido con los Ganados, Las Plagas y Saddler. Al principio ella tuvo pesadillas largas y molestas, luego tuvo un poco de miedo a los sonidos similares y a las sombrar de cualquier persona, incluso algunas veces la suya propia. Pero eso con el tiempo fue pasando lentamente hasta quedar desde el principio.

Y ahora esto, todos estos zombis, nunca antes se había enfrentado a ellos, pero se podía decir que era algo similar a los Ganados.

—¿Qué ha hecho la vida de ti, Leon? —preguntó Ashley tratado de aligerar el ambiente al mismo tiempo que trataba de sacarse esas feas imágenes de la cabeza al igual que los malos pensamientos.

—Lo mismo de siempre: zombis, zombis, zombis… Y zombis —respondió el otro con el tono de la voz bajo—. Después te cuento más, por ahora no, tenemos que tener la cabeza en tu madre y en salir de aquí con vida —de un momento a otro dejó de escuchar sus pasos, lo que hizo a la rubia preguntarse donde estaba, ya que no podía ver casi nada, pero su respuesta fue respondida cuando chocó bruscamente con él haciendo que se cayera.

—Oh, demonios, Leon —reclamó. Se levantó de la fría escalera y se limpió sus pantalones por si se le habían ensuciado.

El agente, por otro lado, no parecía afectado por el choque, o por lo menos eso intuyó ella, ya que no lo podía ver, pero podía escuchar su relajada respiración.

—Un Adjule… —murmuró luego de unos segundos en silencio. La arma en sus manos lista para ser usada— No, más de uno —luego nuevamente el silencio incomodo y aterrador de ponía a Ashley alerta a cualquier sonido o cambio de ambiente en el aire que los rodeaba.

—¿Adjule? —su curiosidad otra vez haciéndole preguntar cosas de las que no prefería tener la respuesta— ¿Qué es un Adjule?

Leon no respondió inmediatamente, solo por el simple hecho de que sus sentidos estaban plenamente en saber de donde venían los Adjules ya que estos los podían atacar por cualquier parte y mantener silencio si lo deseaban. Esos malditos perros, con esos animales él había tenido varios encuentros en los últimos años y tenía que admitir que era difícil de matarlos por su velocidad increíblemente rápida. El agente miró a la hija del presidente y la tomó de la mano mientras que con la otra tanteaba la pared en busca de otra puerta que los conducirá a la seguridad o por lo menos un lugar que contenga luz.

—Le… —se detuvo Ashley cuando sintió un aliento frío a la altura del cuello y no era Leon, puesto que el agente estaba dos escalones más abajo escuchando algo que para ella no era perceptible. La única opción era…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella le pegó a ciegas una fuerte patada a la altura de la cara de lo que ella creía que era un zombi. Su pie impactó con carne blanda que sonó como si la carne se desgarrara en dos y luego el sonido del cuerpo caer en el suelo de las frías y duras escaleras. Un gemido seguido de otro le indicó que el sonido provocado había llamado la atención de los otros zombis y bestias que se encontraban o dentro o fuera de la casa donde ellos se encontraban. Ese sonido le puso los pelos de punta a Ashley.

Sintió la mano del agente apretando la suya para luego sentir como todo su cuerpo era tirado por él bruscamente. Bajó las escaleras con velocidad. Antes de que ella pudiera reclamar por el dolor que le infligía, la mano de Leon le tapó la boca mientras la llevaba al interior de una habitación y la agazapaba contra la pared al lado de la puerta que ahora se encontraba cerrada. La pieza estaba débilmente iluminada por una lámpara que se encontraba en la esquina de esta. Sorprendentemente la luz seguía bien.

—Silencio —susurró el agente conteniendo un poco la respiración, por lo que la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Leon lentamente le destapó la boca, como si ella fuera a gritar de improvisto. Las respiraciones débiles de ambos de normalizaron y el silencio era tan penetrante que solo se podía escuchar el sonido de estas al exhalar e inhalar. Ella sintió las ansias de cercenar al causante de esto en miles de pedazos por hacerle pasar algo similar a lo que una vez pasó, pero era contundente el hecho de que era casi improbable que ella sepa quién fue.

La conmoción de estar en ese lugar cerrado y que seguramente estaba rodeado de bestias y zombis, le puso los pelos de la cabeza de punta.

Luego de unos segundos —o minutos—, Leon soltó a Ashley completamente dejándola de apresar contra la pared. Él no había dejado de mirar la puerta, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella como si de la nada fuera a aparecer uno de esos zombis, lo que para Ashley era una idea que no se tenía que descartar.

—Esta puerta permitirá que no nos encuentren, por lo menos no por ahora —intuyó Leon. En sus manos su arma de fuego apuntando a la pared—. Por otro lado, puede que nos hayan escuchado —miró a Ashley, dejando de mirar por primera vez la puerta desde que entraron— ¿Dónde aprendiste _combate cuerpo a cuerpo_?

La chica rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Después del accidente con las Plagas, decidí aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo para defenderme sin ayuda de nadie, no quería ser indefensa ante cualquier persona... No funcionó al parecer, ya que estamos en medio de un edificio rodeados de zombis y aun así estás aquí para salvarme.

Ashley se sentó en una silla negra como el carbón de ruedas en frente de una mesa rectangular de madera pegada a la pared roja de la estancia. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba un estante alto de rebosante de libros de todos los colores conocidos y alguno de otra hoja con archivos de seguro importante para la persona que alguna vez trabajó en esa oficina.

Leon sonrió levemente, pero la chica rubia no lo pudo ver por estar mirando algo que llamó su atención. El agente se quedó mirando a la rubia sin despegar la vista de su rostro concentrado.

—Leon, mira —se acercó arrastrando la silla hasta quedar en frente del estante—. Se parece a…

Antes de poder terminar su idea, unos golpes fuertes azotaron a la puerta roja. Sacando a Kennedy de sus pensamientos y poniéndolo alerta del peligro que podía hallarse al otro lado de esta. Los golpes se reanudaron después de unos segundos, pero esta vez más persistentes e impacientes. El agente bajó el arma luego de meditarlos unos segundos y acercó la mano a la manilla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ashley al darse cuenta de las intenciones del agente—, puede que se…

—Ningún zombi tocaría la puerta —respondió cortando las palabras de la mujer—. La persona al otro lado está tan cuerda como nosotros.

En cuanto la abrió la puerta esta gimió bajo el repentino peso del cuerpo que estaba apoyado contra la madera de esta. Era un hombre, el cual gritó de improviso cuando sintió que el lugar donde se descansaba su agotado cuerpo, desapareció. Al darse cuenta que estaba en el piso, se levantó rápidamente y miró al agente, el cual tenía una expresión en blanco. El hombre, sin ver a la rubia que lo miraba, fijó toda su atención en Kennedy. Estaba algo cansado, se podía escuchar en su respiración agitada.

Cerró la puerta, la cual hizo un estruendoso sonido.

—Leon… —dijo el chico pelirrojo tratando de decir algo, pero sus palabras se atropellaban unas contra otras, por lo que Ashley no pudo entender a que se refería o el tema que le estaba divulgando al otro, pero al parecer Kennedy estaba al tanto de las palabras del hombre. El rostro del agente seguía sin mostrar expresiones.

Luego de terminar el relato, el tipo pelirrojo se percató de Ashley sentada.

—¿Quién es ella? —masculló mirando de nuevo al agente, el cual estaba mirando el arma en sus manos. Se acercó a Ashley, quien trataba de descifrar el semblante sin emociones del agente—. Hola, soy Steve, Steve Burnside.

Steve alargó una mano en forma de saludo. Ashley lo miró a sus ojos azules por unos segundos, indecisa, desconfiando de ese hombre, pero luego, al pensar que conocía a Leon le hizo agarrar un poco de confianza.

—Me llamo Ashl…

—Falta la esposa del presidente —respondió el agente, levantando la vista—, sin ella la misión no está completa —miró a la rubia—. Ella es Ashley, su hija.

Steve se relajó y se sentó en el escritorio rectangular. La rubia en ese entonces se dio cuenta de la metralleta que traía en la mano derecha.

—Una manada de Adjule nos espera al salir de la casa, junto a otra de zombis—comunicó como si no fuera la gran cosa. Tomó un adorno de elefante del escritorio y empezó a mirarlo por todos los lados, al parecer la figura era fascinante para Steve—. Hace tiempo que no veía este animal, Wesker cuando me tuvo a sus órdenes no me dejaba salir con frecuencia, y si lo hacía era para batallar contra otros especímenes y cuando murió, sus asistentes fieles, fueron duros, por lo que simplemente me mantuvieron encerrado. Es bueno poder ver el mundo exterior de nuevo —sonrió.

La rubia se acordó de algo que le detuvo el corazón, algo que había visto pero luego no se había vuelto a pasar por su mente. Ella se regañó por tan estúpida. Antes que los dos hombres pudieran reaccionar, la rubia se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Leon tomándole el brazo herido. ¿Cómo es que pudo olvidar algo así? El sangrado había parado un poco y la sangre estaba seca, pero de todos modos ella tenía que curar ese brazo. Esos últimos años practicando con esfuerzo para doctora no le iban a servir si se quedaba sin usarlos.

—Ashley, no es necesario —dijo Leon al ver las intenciones de la rubia.

Ella miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no había botiquín de emergencias a simple vista, pero podía haber alguno en toda la casa. Maldijo por lo bajo. Las probabilidades de encontrar uno eran de cincuenta a cincuenta. Sin embargo las esperanzas en ella florecieron.

—Steve, tenemos que salir y buscar todo lo que sea necesario para curar a Leon —murmuró sin saber las razones del por qué lo hizo. Sus ojos inspeccionaba la herida no tan profunda ni tan grande. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por la piel. Suspiró—. Vamos.

Ashley procuraba salir cuando sintió una mano fría tocándole el brazo, ella se giró para mirar a Steve, quien la miraba preocupado. El tipo dejó el elefante en su posición original.

—Iré solo, los zombis me hacen caso… Soy… Su líder por así decirlo —sonrió, pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos. Parecía como si estuviera ocultando algo importante, algo que le mantenía distante—. Sigan adelante, buscaré algo para Leon y nos encontraremos en una tienda de ropa no muy lejos de aquí. Es una tienda de cuatro pisos con vidrios blindados, solo tiene una de las cuatro puertas abierta. Mañana a primeras horas de la tarde.

Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente mirando al otro lado para ver si había algún peligro que pusiera en riesgo la vida de los otros dos acompañantes. Su corazón latía rápidamente, como si le avisara de que algo malo iba a pasar. De que nada de eso valía la pena. Pero decidió ignorar esa corazonada.

—¿Claire sabe que estás en esta misión? —preguntó el agente luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Steve se tensó.

—No es algo que desee hacer, pero no puedo —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir adentrándose en la oscuridad y cerrando la puerta de casi un portazo.

Ashley no sabía quién era Claire, pero por lo visto la chica tenía una influencia en el chico pelirrojo, se podía ver a kilómetros la tensión de sus músculos cuando Leon nombró a la chica. Algo pasaba, algo que seguramente no era necesario saber, pero de todos modos, a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que no se entrometiera, la rubia deseaba saber el pasado detrás de ese misterioso hombre que parecía alterarse con una sola palabra. Algo en ese hombre llamaba su atención además de ser algo insólito para ella, y ese algo era lo que la mantenía intrigada.

Leon suspiró, al momento que la tensión en sus hombros, se relajaban.

—Tenemos que salir.

Ashley no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para salir de ahí, no deseaba volver a ver esos monstruos o zombis, esas cosas las cuales ella no tenía idea de si estabas más muerta que vivas o más vivas que muertas. Tampoco como si le importara. A pesar de saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el miedo no se había ido en todo ese tiempo. Le tenía miedo a morir, a sufrir más de lo necesario, todo el mundo le teme a la muerte, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo. La rubia simplemente no tenía fuerzas mentales para salir.

—No… Por favor.

Ashley lo miró a los ojos, suplicante.

Leon parecía que se debatía. Su rostro inexpresivo la miró tan intensamente que hizo que Ashley empezara a temblar levemente. Ella vio de nuevo la herida en su brazo que no sostenía el revolver.

—No es una opción. Vivir o morir. Vamos.

Ella supo que negarse ya no era una opción con valor. Estaba encerrada con un sí o sí. No otra alternativa que la dejara escabullirse de las garras del destino. Eso si que era tener una mala suerte.

La rubia suspiró.

Si no tenía más opciones.

—Leon…

Un rugido rasgó el aire, se escuchó fuerte, ronco y aterrador. Era el rugido de un monstruo, el cual estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

_¿Por qué no podía terminar de decir lo que pensaba?_

El agente preparó su revolver y su mano se fue a la manilla de la puerta mientras le daba una rápida mirada a Ashley de advertencia. Abrió la puerta y salió de un salto a fuera mientras apuntaba a donde la rubia no podía. Otro gruñido, que hizo retumbar las paredes y hacerle doler los tímpanos a la rubia, demostró que la bestia estaba furiosa.

—Demonios, el G-Virus —gruñó Leon.

* * *

_Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario el capítulo anterior, ya que me dio fuerzas para escribir este. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me den su crítica. _


End file.
